


Perfection

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Castle Drabbles [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, major spoilers for season four finale, morning after fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major spoilers for 4.23, Always, do not read if you haven't seen the finale. I repeat, do not read if you haven't seen the finale.  
> Notes: Impulsively written after having seen 4.23 Always for the first time. I'm actually posting this during commercial breaks on the second watch through. Thanks to Twitter peep RositaLG for looking it over. Let me know what you think. :)

Beckett woke up and laid where she was, with Castle’s arms around her. This was where she wanted to be right now: here, with him.

Sure, she didn’t have a job, and she hadn’t solved her mother’s murder, but for right now, those problems could wait.

Right now, he’s here.

~~~~~

Castle woke up and tightened his arms around Beckett. It had happened: she was here, in his bed.

Alexis was coming home soon, and he wasn’t quite sure how she would take it, but they would sit down and discuss it, like they usually did.

Right now, Beckett was here.


End file.
